Problem: A rectangle is $9$ centimeters long. The rectangle is also $3$ centimeters wide. What is its area?
Answer: $9\text{ cm}$ $3\text{ cm}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 The area is the length times the width. The length is 9 centimeters. The width is 3 centimeters. Thus the area is $9\times3$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 9 \times 3 = 27 $ We can also count 27 square centimeters.